RayneX
by Rain Koria
Summary: A one shot between two OCs and their unexpected love that bloomed from admiration.


Rayne stands in the middle of a field, rain pouring down from the sky. Suddenly raindrops surrounding Rayne freeze in mid-air and turn into icicles. The icicles take shape into kunai. Within an instant the kuni-shaped icicles fly toward the tree, and splinter it. The tree falls with a satisfying thud. And Rayne looks at the fallen tree. "Needs more work..." Rayne mumbles to herself.  
_

Zodiark stood and watched as the ice ripped through the tree. Using the sound of the tree crashing to the ground, Zodiark quietly moved up slightly behind and to the side of Rayne, so that his left shoulder was in line with her right. The only sound that gave away his presence was the patter of rain on his coat. "Well now, it seems like you are improving rather nicely. What you should try working on is using fewer ice kunai to accomplish the same thing."  
_

Rayne looks to Zodiark, her leader, and replies "Thank you, sir." she says formally her eyes flashing with respect toward her leader. Rayne forms more kunai shaped icicles and launches them at another tree with more velocity than the first icicles. The tree splits and falls with a loud thud. "Is that better, Zodiark?" Rayne asks anxiously trying to please Zodiark.  
_

"Better." Zodiark smiled sightly as he looked around at the rain drenched area before looking back at Rayne "And you don't have to be so formal around me, nor do you have to try to impress me, if i didn't think you were powerful and unique, you wouldn't be here right now."  
_

Rayne blushes slightly, and keeps her head down to make sure that Zodiark wouldn't see her face. "Okay, Zod..." She replies shyly still blushing. "Dammit. What happened to all of my composure? Why am I not focusing...? Is...Is it because of him...?" Rayne thinks to herself as she gazes admiringly at Zodiark.  
_

Letting out a small chuckle, Zodiark tilted his head slightly, causing his pure silver hair to fall into his face. Smiling, Zodiark asked "Is something wrong, your face went from pure concentration to a dull red."  
_

Rayne stared openly at her leader, and suddenly caught on to what he said. "Oh...Erm...I-I don't know...?" Rayne lied horribly to her leader. "Oh, I'm sorry I lied" she apologized feeling her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She gazed back at Zodiark awaiting his reaction.  
_

Zodiark continued to smile as he straightened his head. In a single motion, he moved the hair out of his face, and swept it back, laying it down flat. "I've always known that I've had a certain charm to me, but I never realized just how much it affected the women around me" He reached forward and moved aside the soaking wet hair from her face so that he could get a better look at her.  
_

Rayne holds her breath, tense as she waits to see what Zodiark will do. "What is he planning...?" She wonders silently as Zodiark moves aside her hair.  
_

"I can either try to kiss her and risk an icicle in my back, or i could leave now, and leave her wanting more. What the hell, I've had a good life" Zodiark kept his hand on the side of Rayne's face, his palm laying gently on her cheek. As the rain pelted his face, he slowly began to lean in towards her, his head tilted slightly.  
_

Rayne decides to go with the flow of things, and she lets Zodiark lean toward her. "Oh wait...This could be a trap or something..." Rayne tenses a little bit as Zodiark's hand finds her cheek, but she doesnt turn away from him, curious, and eager to be his.  
_

Zodiark closed his eyes as his and Rayne's lips meet. For the brief moment it seemed as if the rain had stopped all around them, his heart seemed to skip a beat, yet at the same time he could feel the pounding of his heart in his fingers. As he pulled back he thought to himself "What is this, I've been with women before, but i've never felt like this." As he looked down at Rayne, he was still smiling, but his eyes seemed different, they didn't have their normal cold and callous appearance, instead they looked as if they belong to a gentle caring person who had never harmed a soul.  
_

Rayne closed her eyes as their lips met. "Wow..." She thought in utter amazement. When they separated, she noticed something different about Zodiark. His eyes held kindness and gentleness. Rayne's expression softened seeing the vulnerable side of her mighty leader. "D-did you feel that too...?" Rayne asks in a faint voice.  
_

Zodiark tried to maintain his normal calm and collected state, keeping from blushing he moved his hand so was on the back of Rayne's neck, his wrist laying on her shoulder. "Well that all depends, did you feel like time stopped and your senses went wild?"  
_

Rayne nods, speechless. Rayne then clears her throat and replies "Yes...The same thing happened to me..." Rayne then notices that Zodiark was struggling to keep his usual composure. She continues to peer at Zodiark, her eyes flashing with alarm and concern. "Are you all right?" She askes worriedly.  
_

"I'm fine" realizing that his normal demeanor was falling apart. "It's just that a woman has never made me feel so.. odd."  
_

Rayne winced internally at Zodiark's tone. She gives a slight nod, and backs away. "I'm sorry..." She replies apologetically. "Have I hurt him in some way?...Oh god, I hope not..." she thinks to herself. her eyes reflect sadness, and a bit of hurt as she stares at the ground. _

Zodiark held Rayne's chin with his hand and lifted her head up so she was looking at him "You don't have to apologize, what ever made you think that i was disappointed. In fact, i rather enjoyed it." He smiled again as he leaned in to kiss her a second time.  
_

Rayne's blush burned even brighter as she left his lips make contact with her lips. She began to feel more confident, so she decided to kiss Zodiark back. "This...This is wonderful..." She thought dreamily, as if she were in a daze.  
_

Zodiark slowly pulled his head back, but remaining a few inches from Rayne's face. His heart was racing with joy, he could feel it pounding against his chest. "Purely exquisite, I doubt if there were an experience any more enjoyable."  
_

Rayne's heart was beating with excitement, and happiness. "I agree." She replies breathlessly. As she stared deep into his eyes her eyes reflected kindness, compassion and pure exhilaration.  
_

Zodiark moved forward slightly and held Rayne in a loving embrace, his arms wrapped around her, his head right next to her's. At this time it finally got to him that they were still standing in the pouring rain, completely soaked through, his clothes drenched, water streaming down his face as he whispered in Rayne's ear "maybe we should get out of the rain before we catch a cold."  
_

Rayne nods, watching Zodiark with utter fascination and admiration. "Yes, we dont want to get sick." She agrees transfixed by his appearance. "Even in the rain, he looks beautiful..." She thought to herself blushing fiercely. Rayne follows Zodiark, as they leave the drenched field. Along with the thought of training.  
_


End file.
